Encuentro Inesperado
by outinthemorning
Summary: Antigua época colonial criolla, chilena, ella viene de una familia adinerada, él es un extranjero buscando nuevos rumbos. Realidades diferentes ¿amor imposible?


La niebla era espesa y el frío atravesaba mis huesos, el árbol en el cual solía sentarme, que había muerto cuando yo era una pequeña niña. y lo recuerdo grande y vigoroso, yacía acostado sobre el musgo y la hierva, estaba frío, pero yo amaba este lugar, estaba frente al lago, donde se perdía el final del mismo, solo conseguía ver una sabana blanca. Acostumbraba ir allí, para pensar, para imaginar cosas, jugar en fantasías. Gustaba de hundirme en el lago y dejar que el agua bañara mi carne, pálida, me estremecía por la frialdad, pero aun así me parecía muy placentero compartir conmigo misma ese momento de soledad.

Mi vida, aun como una adolescente pero como una mujer con deberes, como decía mamá, me dedicaba a mis estudios y tomaba clases de piano, una de las cosas que más amaba, esperaba ansiosamente cada vez que tenía mis clases en la tarde.

Recordaba las hermosas melodías que me transportaban a otros mundos… poco a poco fui desabrochando mi vestido, tire mis medias y los zapatos, la tierra húmeda entre mis dedos, me provocaba espasmos, me adentre en el lago y solté mi cabello… tarareaba una de mis canciones favoritas, disfrutaba de eso, el ambiente que generaba.

Se escucharon unos pasos, crujían las hojas en el piso y alguien salto el árbol,

¡Señorita! Su madre nos ha mandado a buscar unos deberes al pueblo, me dijo que fuese con usted, tienen su vestido.- Hablo Eva, la criada, y una de mis amigas, debido a su corta edad. – tome- dijo, dándome una toalla.- Sabia que estaría aquí.

Disculpa, te hice recorrer el prado…- comencé a secarme y a vestir nuevamente mi vestido color crema, y las medias.

No se preocupe. Me han dicho que el barco llego esta mañana, tal vez han traído cosas interesantes.-

¿De donde viene?- pregunte, terminando de vestir mis zapatos.

De España, ¿de donde más podría, sino? – Ella me dio una mano y me paro del viejo tronco. Nos dirigimos al pueblo.

Esta un poco despeinada, déjeme.- tomo mi cabello y lo trenzo, nunca me gusto trenzarlo cuando pequeña, Nene, la madre de Eva siempre lo hacia, pero ella lo adoraba. Decía que mi piel paliducha y mi oscuro cabello me hacían parecer una muñequita.

Caminamos por el angosto prado, era un caminito de tierra entre árboles, me gustaba el otoño, había muchas hojas y aunque fuese algo triste ver a todos los árboles desnudos, los colores amarillentos en el piso lucían felices, era época de renuevo, a lo menos para mí.

Entramos por la cocina, en la puerta trasera de la gran casona, mi madre no estaba, por suerte, sino me hubiese llevado una reprimenda por haber estado fuera en vez de practicando mis lecciones para la tarde, agarre mi abrigo y me fui con Eva corriendo al pueblo, reíamos, aun éramos jóvenes, Eva se había criado conmigo, su madre fue como la de ambas, solo con ella mantenía secretos, y por suerte mi madre la asigno como mi criada, como su hija mayor, debía tener a alguien detrás de mi todo el tiempo.

Cuando nos acercamos al pueblo nos detuvimos y caminamos, se encontraba la plaza central y las demás estancias alrededor, conjunto a otros caminos, estábamos cerca del puerto.

Nene nos dijo que mi vestido debía llegar al mediodía y ya eran casi la una de la tarde, debíamos apresurarnos, o mi madre nos mataría por no llegar al almuerzo familiar de los domingos, ella debía venir de misa, y Nene debía estar ya en casa preparando todo.

Nos adentramos en el pueblo, muchas personas recorrían las calles, nos saludábamos con nuestros conocidos, amigos de mis padres, que aun me recuerdan con aquella sonrisa de mi niñez, y yo por supuesto, solo les sonreía.

Me gustaban los almacenes del lugar, me distraía con ellos, en algunos había coloridas telas, en otros vendían la mercancía traída desde fuera, también estaba el banco y otro tipo de cosas, que realmente nunca me interese en mirar, me gustaría que hubiesen bibliotecas como me han dicho que hay en la gran Europa. Donde te pudieses perder entre medio de tantos libros. Me imagine caminando entre ellos, mirando cada estantería.

-Señorita- dijo Eva por tercera vez.

-¿Si?-

-Deberíamos apresurarnos, su madre se enojará muchísimo si no llegamos a las dos en punto.- Apuramos el paso y llegamos en medio de la intersección de la calle principal con mi calle favorita, la de los libros y los vestidos, por ahí también llegaban los embarque desde el puerto, Entramos a la boutique de Don Louis, un lugar muy sutil, dentro tenia telas blancas decorando románticamente, conjunto con sedas de colores crema.

-Buenos días, Don Louis.- dije esperando su respuesta, adoraba su acento francés.

-Bonjour mademoiselle._- _respondió, sonreí, y dio un beso en mi mano con una reverencia - Tengo su vestido, señorita, llego esta mañana, enseguida lo traigo.- salio en busca de el, Eva y yo nos quedamos imaginando nuevos vestidos con esas hermosas telas, me gustaban mucho, mire fuera en la vidriera, un chico con un bolso al hombro, vestía una camisa blanca, parecía muy informal, cabello castaño chocolate, labios gruesos, rojizos, sus ojos pequeños pero encantadores, observaba las telas, parecía perdido entre los colores, me quede mirándolo fijamente, se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, me sonrío, y le devolví el gesto avergonzada, apresuradamente me voltee e hice que miraba los géneros concentrada.

Su mirada era misteriosa, quería volver a verla, mas cuando voltee nuevamente ya no estaba.

-Ha tenido suerte, ha llegado sano y salvo, mire, señorita.- Don Louis con una caja en sus manos, se dirigía hacia nosotras detrás del pasillo del mostrador, me exalte al verlo, aun seguía pensando en el extraño de la vidriera. Eva seguía mirando los montones de telas.

Saco de la caja el vestido y me lo enseño, era de un blanco excepcional, tenia bordados y pequeñas perlitas en la parte superior.- Los detalles son hermosos, perfecto para una gran ocasión.- opino él.- Así será.- sonreí, pensando en el desconocido.

De vuelta a casa no podía sacar de mi cabeza a aquel extraño misterioso, su expresión era adorable, quería saber de donde venia, que hacia, que gustaba, cuando lo mire y él dirigió su mirada a mi… miré al cielo, nuboso, parecía que iba a caer un aguacero, Eva y yo corrimos lo que restaba camino a casa. Nene estaba en la cocina y pidió ayuda a Eva, mi familia se encontraba en casa para comer.

-¡Valeria! ¡Ya has llegado, ven acá!- grito mi madre. Lo escuche desde la cocina y fui en su búsqueda, olvide que andaba mal vestida y un poco despeinada, luego de correr al pueblo.

-¿Si, Mamá? –

-Ay, querida, estas toda desordenada, ve arriba y cámbiate ese vestido ¿donde has estado?- toco mi vestido que tenia unas cuantas manchas y estaba húmedo.

-En el lago y fui por mi vestido nuevo, mamá, ¡mira! Es precioso.- le enseñe la caja, lo abrí y se apreciaba la parte superior con detalles.

-Ve arriba y cámbiate, mujer, te esperaremos para almorzar.-

La casona era enorme, tenía dos pisos, mi cuarto estaba en la planta superior. corrí desde el salón y llegue a la entrada principal, ahí se encontraba la gran escalinata blanca, por el sector derecho, mi cuarto de un color suave, enorme, la ventana daba a la parte posterior de la casa, con vista al lago, por eso me encantaba, cerca de la ventana, estaba mi piano para practicar, me gustaba el del salón también; la cama con dosel y mi tocador en frente, junto al armario, lleno de vestidos, tome uno rosa suave, tire el que tenia puesto y lo vestí, mi cabello seguía desordenado, me senté en el tocador, comencé a peinarlo, odiaba hacer eso, mis ondas se desalmaban, pero realmente no importaba eso ahora, lo que no podía sacar de mi cabeza era la mirada de ese desconocido de esta mañana, me coloqué una diadema para afirmar mi cabello y baje en busca de todos al salón.

-Hija, querida, acá estas, quería presentarte a Nicholas.- dijo mi padre. El susodicho se acerco a mi, sonrío y beso mi mano con una reverencia.- Un placer señorita dijo un tipo de ojos claros y rubio,- permítame decirle que es usted hermosa.- le dedique una sonrisa fingida.- Nicholas trabaja con su padre y es mi nuevo socio, quería conocerte, le he hablado de ti. Por eso le invite a almorzar junto a nosotros hoy, tengo algo muy importante que comunicar. – Sonrío- espero que no les moleste.

-para nada, mi amor, Nicholas es bienvenido.- salto mamá.- pero dirijámonos a la mesa, adelante Nicholas.- Al parecer mi madre parecía encantada con él…

En la mesa estaba todo ubicado normalmente, solo que parecía una ocasión especial y la única que no se daba por enterada era yo, al parecer.

Nene sirvió el clásico cerdo al horno, de los domingos, almorzamos sin más, amenas conversaciones sobre el negocio de los socios, y…

-Tu padre me ha dicho que eres muy buena al piano, me encantaría oírte.-

-Claro, cuando guste.- le respondí. No me entusiasmaba mucho aquel tipo... pero mis padres parecían encantados con él y eso me desesperaba, aunque intentaba no hacerlo notar.

-Bueno.- hablo mi padre con entusiasmo, lo cual hizo que mi hermano porfin se dignara a atender a la conversación.- Basta de conversaciones triviales, voy a anunciar el motivo de esta reunión.- todos callamos al instante, yo expectante, esperaba saber el porque de la situación.-He hablado con el Padre de Nicholas, mi gran socio, desde hace algún tiempo he querido que mi hija.- me señalo con una copa alzada de vino.- tenga a un caballero digno de tener su mano. Y ese ansiado momento supe que había llegado cuando conocí a Nicholas.- Mi boca quedo entreabierta, no podía creer lo que oía.- Hija mía, brindemos por esta gran noticia, Nicholas ha pedido tu mano y yo he aceptado, porque es digno de ti.- Cuando termino de decir aquella frase sin darme cuenta ya estaba de pie, la silla rechino y me hice atrás, Salí del lugar sin mirar a nadie, recorrí la casa, sólo escuche mi nombre detrás, sólo corrí, no quería casarme con aquel hombre, no lo conocía, ni quería hacerlo, tampoco lo amaba y no creía que fuese capaz de enamorarme de él, simplemente no me agradaba.

Salí por la puerta trasera, corrí prado abajo, el camino estaba lleno de hojas húmedas, casi tropiezo camino al lago, pare exaltada a mitad del camino, mis manos en mis rodillas, mi respiración, reparé en lo que había pasado, realmente no quería casarme por obligación y ser infeliz solo porque a mis padres les conviene, siempre soñé con enamorarme de alguien, casarme por amor, seguí caminando, una gota toco mi nariz y mire al cielo. Oscuro, triste, el él lloraba mi desgracia, comenzaron a caer más y más, me apresure para refugiarme bajo el viejo tronco del árbol, aunque ya estaba toda mojada, el vestido rosa crema se aferraba a mi cuerpo y dejaba traslucir mis pechos y mi ropa interior, mi cabello mojado caía sobre mis hombros, mi pecho y espalda, temblaba de frío, pero no pensaba volver a casa, no quería verlos, a nadie y menos a ese tal Nicholas. Estaba sentada en el tronco hueco, dentro de él, miraba el lago, se veía hermoso, las gotas caían sobre el y sonaba una hermosa melodía, cerré mis ojos, me dedique a escuchar, el primer preludio de Bach suite de violoncello se vino a mi cabeza, caía junto a las gotas, fuertemente, cada nota, la armonía se formaba, todo era mágico, me apoye en mis rodillas a contemplar el paisaje, cerré mis ojos.

Sentí que alguien tocaba mi mejilla, ya no sentía frío, desperté de golpe, llevaba una chaqueta sobre mis hombros, dirigí mis ojos hacia aquella silueta que podía divisar a causa de la contraluz, las chispas de una fogata, me levante un poco, restregué mis ojos, me preguntaba quien era, lo miré, se acercaba el ocaso, me sonrío, lo reconocí de algún lugar, me senté con los pies fuera del tronco.

-¿Qué haría una señorita como usted en este lugar? ¿Puedo saber?- esbozo una sonrisa nuevamente.

-Huía… ¿te conozco?- deje de mirar embobada el fuego y le observe.

-Tal vez sí, te gustan los vestidos.- dijo mirando al lago, tenía un acento extranjero.

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Te vi esta mañana.- me miro otra vez.

Recordé aquel momento, cuando le miré y me perdí en sus ojos, me sonrío y…

– ¡Tú!- dije sorprendida y algo avergonzada. -pero… yo nunca te había visto antes, crecí aquí, te aseguro que conozco a la mayoría del pueblo, pero tú… ¿de donde eres? Se que no eres de aquí, tu acento te delata.-

_Minha pronúncia? (Mi acento)_-

¿Ah? –

Portugués.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Disculpa mi ignorancia… - baje la mirada sonrojada.- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Claro.- respondió, dispuesto.

¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? nadie viene aquí, por eso me encanta, es… pacifico, me gusta esta tranquilidad.- le pregunte examinándolo con la mirada, esperado una buena respuesta.

La verdad no conozco ningún sitio por aquí, camine por muchos lugares, te vi esta mañana cuando llegue del puerto, caminando, por cosas del destino termine empapado por la lluvia que no cesaba, junto a ti. hice fuego para no congelarme, te di mi abrigo, es todo.-

¡Lo dices como si no fuese la gran cosa!- bromee.- Gracias por el abrigo… me has salvado.

No hay de que.- Me tendió la mano.- Miguel, mucho gusto.- le sonreí.

Valeria, Un placer.- le correspondí el ademán.

Había estado toda una tarde al cuidado del misterioso extraño de la vitrina, me estaba sublevando, todavía no lo conocía, pero quería, deseaba conocerlo más.

¿Será que lo había atraído con mi pensamiento? ¿O simplemente… fue el destino?

Seguí mirando hacia el lago, el calor del fuego, miré su silueta… seguía allí…

-Se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que te vallas a casa.- me miró.

-No quiero…- respondí apagadamente, baje la mirada hacia el frío suelo, pensando en lo del matrimonio.- ¿Te volveré a ver…? – pregunte ilusionada, dirigiendo nuevamente mi mirada a él. -Es posible, aun no sé donde ir.-

-¡Vamos al pueblo! ¿Recuerdas la vitrina que mirabas esta mañana?- él asintió – Iremos con Don Louis, es el de aquella tienda.- Miguel abrió la boca para hablar, pero le tache.- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, tu me has cuidado, quiero hacer alguna cosa útil por ti también.

Toma tus cosas, nos vamos enseguida.- apagamos la pequeña fogata, le tome de la mano y lo lleve prado arriba corriendo, reí, él parecía sorprendido, tal vez no lo esperaba.

Llegamos al camino estrecho lleno de los árboles desnudos y sus ropas en el suelo, se movían con el viento otoñal, quedaron charcos de agua luego de la lluvia, que levantamos al pisar apresuradamente.

Llegamos a la calle principal del pueblo, bajamos a la casa de Louis a los alrededores del lugar, era una casona mediana de color rojizo.

Entramos por la parte trasera, solía ir a hablar con él algunas tardes, bebíamos té y gustábamos de pasar tiempo solo hablando de diferentes temas, era un viejo sabio.

Toque la puerta, Miguel me seguía detrás, con su bolso al hombro, esperamos un momento, Don Louis con una bata de levantar, parecía un mago de aquellos libros de fantasías, con su barba blanca y sus pequeños lentes. Se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Señorita Valeria ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- pregunto sonriente.

-Disculpe, Don Louis, debía acudir a usted, ¿podría pedirle un enorme favor?- dije cautelosa.

-Adelante, pasa ¿vienes con tu amigo?- hecho un vistazo al chico- ¿Cual es tu nombre, muchacho?-

–Miguel, señor, mucho gusto.- dijo él, ofreciéndole su mano, Louis le correspondió.

-Bienvenidos, adelante, adelante, que esperan, esta muy frío fuera, pasen.- insistió haciéndose a un lado de la entrada que llevaba a un corredor adornado con pinturas de paisajes europeos de diferentes índoles, llegamos al salón, nos invito a tomar asiento frente a la chimenea, el fuego chirriaba, allí solíamos tomar el té, me gustaban las estanterías llenas de libros, que llenaban las paredes sin dejar espacio, siempre me llevaba uno, los devoraba.

-¿Desean alguna cosa, té, café?- pregunto amablemente.

-No, está bien así, gracias.- respondí.- ¿verdad? – dije mirando a mi invitado, él asintió con la cabeza.

-Y bien, ¿de qué me querían hablar?- insinuó.

-Bueno, verá, él –le miré- me lo he encontrado esta mañana y me ha ayudado a salir de una situación un tanto difícil, es nuevo en el pueblo pero lo considero una persona confiable, señor, le doy mi palabra. Podría quedarse con usted y como paga de su estadía, trabajará con usted en la tienda, Por favor, Don Louis, realmente estaría muy agradecida.- le dije con mis manos entrelazadas, prácticamente suplicándole. Él parecía meditar la situación y Miguel no decía nada.

-Bueno… aún no olvido aquellos cuadros que pintaste para mi- dirigió su mirada a la pared.-… será mi agradecimiento.- dijo finalmente. Salte donde estaba él y le abracé.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!- sonreí.

-El que debería agradecerte debía ser yo ¿no lo crees?- finalmente hablo, Miguel.- Gracias, Valeria.-

No podía olvidar esas palabras, su acento al decir mi nombre, su dulzura, no sé lo que sucedió.

Me llevó a casa de vuelta, aun quedaba algo de luz en el cielo pero quería percatarse de que llegase sana y salva, luego de el "gran favor" que le había hecho no podía recibir menos de su parte según él, no me importo, realmente estaba feliz, me empezaba a agradar.

Me despedí de él esa noche, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo de vuelta, perdí su silueta poco a poco mientras se alejaba, yo sonreía, sonreía y no sabía porque.

Pero me agradaba. _Me esta dejando en las nubes y no lo conozco. _Ya casi había olvidado el motivo de nuestro encuentro.

Intente no hacer ruido al llegar a casa, pero mi madre me esperaba en la puerta.

El resto es historia. Aún me duele, pero que importa, gracias a mi pequeño espectáculo, conocí a Miguel, me gane una paliza pero valió la pena, aún debía enfrentar el hecho de que mis padres querían casarme con Nicholas a la fuerza… pero, no lo lograrían, lo sabía, tenía la certeza.

Sábado por la mañana, ya había pasado un mes desde que lo conocí, seguíamos viéndonos todos los días.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por mi dosel, entreabrí los ojos, no quería salir de la cama aún, el sol invernal no era algo que calentase demasiado, simplemente alumbraba, me voltee en la cama, había un pequeño papel sobre la mesita de noche. ¿_Nos vemos hoy? El mismo lugar._ Sólo decía eso, lo primero que pensé fue -Miguel…- quería volver a verlo en aquel instante, si la primera vez que le hable me agrado, ahora cada vez me gustaba más, él, gastamos horas juntos, gustaba de hacer lo que fuese con él, seguía viendo a Nicholas por obligación de mi madre. A toda costa pretendía que me casará con él. Incluso preparó un baile, de improviso, me ha contado el otro día que Nicholas amaba los bailes de mascaras, lo ha leído en algún libro, me pareció divertido así que acepte aunque se tratará del rubio.

Me levante, sentada sobre la cama y con mis pies descalzos, me estiré. Escuché un ruido en la ventana, me asome tiritando, el piso estaba realmente frío, fuera corría viento, me asomé. Ahí estaba él, esperando verme con una sonrisa. Le salude con la mano.

-¡Ven!- le grite, y se acerco a la ventana –Sube.- le dije, intentando que nadie de la casa sospechara.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto casi susurrando. –Solo sube, anda, ven.- le dije.

Se agarro de las rejillas de las ventanas del primer piso y subió tan rápido como pudo. Le dí la mano y le ayude a caer dentro. Esperaba que nadie hubiese oído eso, de todas maneras los cuartos estaban alejados de la cocina, donde estaban Nene y Eva.

-Que haces aquí, Te he extrañado.- le susurré después de abrazarlo, él acaricio mi cabello y sonrío.

-¿Estás segura de que puedo estar aquí?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.- No.- le dije riendo- pero ¿qué importa? Nadie nos descubrirá, pensaba que estaríamos en el prado o en el lago.- Él inspeccionaba el cuarto con la mirada, fue hacía el piano y toco con un solo dedo las notas de corrido, le observe y le indique que tomase asiento frente a él. Me puse detrás de él y le puse los dedos correctamente sobre el piano.-Es así…- susurre a su oído, con mi boca pegada en él, moví los dedos y el me siguió, se escuchaban vagas notas una tras otra, estaba tan cerca de su cuello, de su cabello, de sus labios, cerré mis ojos, comencé a tocar nota tras nota, una pequeña melodía se formo, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, y el resonar de la armonía , mi mejilla se apego a su mejilla y parecía no soportar esa pequeña distancia entre mi boca y la de él, impaciente la acerco y se volteo hacía mi, me atrajo contra si, me agarro por la cintura, nuestros labios se rozaban, sentía su cuerpo cerca del mío, se atraían como dos imanes, me beso dulcemente, esa dulzura con la que describes algo seductor que se torna deseable, cargado de deseo. Precipitándome me senté en su regazo, no podía alejarme de su boca, tocaba sus cabellos, sentía sus manos bajar por mi cintura buscando mis piernas, lentamente subían mi camisa cima, me atraían hacia él, nos separamos un momento, sentíamos la respiración agitada uno del otro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte susurrando con mis labios rozando aun los suyos, mirándole.

-No lo sé… pero me gusta…- me volvió a besar y le respondí nuevamente.

-No.- le dije y pose mi dedo en sus labios.- detente… puede llegar alguien.- me beso el dedo y lo mordió suavemente. –esta bien, tu ganas… por ahora.-

Me sonroje al pensar lo que podía pasar entre nosotros si estuviésemos solos, le sonreí tímidamente.-Será mejor que nos veamos luego, Nene vendrá.- le dije.

-¿Haz recibido mi mensaje?- pregunto- Se lo dí a Eva temprano.- Sí.- dije señalando la mesita de noche. -nos vemos allí hoy.- finalmente volví a sonreír. –Ve.- le indique la ventana. –Primero… toca algo para mi, quiero oírte, ¿podrías?-

-Esta bien, pero luego de eso tienes que ir, Nene puede venir, ¿vale? - Él se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Me senté en el piso que estábamos a poco, mis manos se posaron en las teclas, comenzó una dulce melodía, lenta, poco a poco avanzaba, él se sentó cima de la cama, sentía su mirada clavada en mi. Se tornaba lúgubre y terminaba demostrando felicidad infinita. Llegué a la última nota y descanse el pedal. Una melodía perfecta.

-La compuse pensando en ti.- le respondí mientras el se acercaba, toco mi mejilla delicadamente y luego beso mi frente, cerré mis ojos. Y luego me beso en la boca.

-Debo irme ahora, nos vemos luego.- dijo por último, abrió la ventana y salió.

Le sonreí, se que él no vio nada, pero se que lo presintió, al menos. Había viento aún. La mañana era fría pero soleada, extraño clima, pero agradable.

Me mantuve la mayor parte del resto de la mañana tocando, pensando en el sentimiento que me había despertado Miguel y traspasándolo a una melodía en concreto.

Pensaba acerca del baile. Me imaginé a él y yo bailando un vals, con máscaras, mi vestido oscilando, él agarrando mi cintura, su cuerpo y el mío juntos sin que nadie nos pudiese reconocer en medio de la multitud.

Mi madre me advirtió en tener cuidado y mantenerme con Nicholas aquella noche, pero idearía un plan, quería quedarme junto a Miguel y le pediría ayuda a Eva.

Corrí al prado aquella tarde, quería contarle a Miguel de mi plan para esa noche, el se encontraba sentado en la hierva junto al árbol cuando llegué, le abrasé por la espalda y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- dije con seriedad mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-_É do que?_ (¿Es de que?)-

-Es sobre el baile del próximo viernes, ¿recuerdas? Te lo he dicho ayer.-

-Ah, sí, ¿que pasa con eso?-

-Resulta, que ¡he ideado un plan!- dije sonriente.

-Un plan- puso cara de incertidumbre.- Aham.- asentí.- Eva nos ayudará, aún no lo sabe, pero no importa, sé que encuentra guapo a Nicholas, así que no se rehusará.-

-cuéntame, entonces.-

-A pedido de Nicholas, todos deberán llevar un antifaz, por causa de que el ha leído un libro y le ha gustado la idea. Todos los invitados parecen maravillados, sobre todo mi madre, vendrá una cantidad inmensa de personas.-

-La casona será como en una novela de Shakespeare, o como en una antigua fiesta medieval.-

-Sí y nosotros seremos Romeo y Julieta.- bromee, él se sonrojo levemente y sonrío mirando al lago.- Pero la idea es que, Eva se haga pasar por mi y yo como una desconocida cualquier me quedaré contigo, mientras Eva se besuquea con Nicholas ¿Es una buena idea, verdad?- pregunte expectante.

-Arriesgada… o sea divertida.-

-Me conseguiré un vestido nuevo con Don Louis, así nadie me reconocerá y Eva llevará mi vestido blanco, nuevo, aquel que recogí en la tienda el día que te conocí.-

-¡Perfecto!-

-Lo será…- pensé en mis fantasías de aquella noche, quería hacerlas realidad a toda costa, sin importar lo que costase.

Esa tarde bordeamos el lago, hablando, riendo, tomados de la mano, el cielo seguía igual que siempre, nuboso pero entre las nubes sobresalían algunos rayos de sol.

Aún quedaba la tarea de convencer a Eva, obviamente la haría dudar un poco, pero se que lo lograría. Cada vez que Nicholas estaba en casa ella lo miraba de reojo, yo lo sabía.

Aquella noche luego de la cena subí a mi cuarto y vestí mi camisola. Tenía planeado hablar con Eva en aquella oportunidad. Ella entro, me ayudo con mis cabellos, solía sentarme frente al tocador y ella los peinaba delicadamente, desenredándolos.

-¿Eva?- pregunte inquieta.

-¿Si?- Respondió.

-Sabes… He visto como miras a Nicholas…- dije provocando un sobresalto de su parte.

-¡No! ¡No, Señorita, se equivoca!- me explico soltando mi cabello.

-No, espera, calma.- le tranquilice.- No es nada, la verdad es que estoy feliz por eso.-

-¿Ah? Es su futuro esposo, ¿por qué debería estar feliz? ¿Esta loca?-

-No, necesito que me ayudes Eva.- le dije con el semblante serio.- Yo no amo a ese hombre y no quiero casarme con él, pero tu pareces interesada. Te haré una propuesta. Escucha.-

Al parecer en ese momento lo único que conseguí fue que Eva pensase que era una demente al darle al que pidió mi mano, le expliqué lo que quería y ella asintió feliz.

Sabía que ella aceptaría, se veía interesada en él. Y yo solo necesitaba que se quedara con el _a vontade (con ganas)._

Los días pasaron, Miguel se encargo de explicar la situación a Don Louis, a final, los dos manteníamos una estrecha relación de amistad con él. Luego de que se lo he presentado y se ha vuelto su ayudante en la tienda.

Ya era miércoles, solo faltaban dos días para el baile, estaba ansiosa, esperaba que el propósito corriera bien, quería salirme con la mía y engañar a mi madre, para que se diese cuenta de que no quería a Nicholas.

Aquella misma noche, me fui hasta el despacho de ella, era un cuarto lleno de estanterías repletas de libros, en el centro estaba su escritorio, allí se encontraba la lista de invitados de aquella noche, rebusque en todos los cajones procurando no revolver demasiado, deje intacto el lugar, se encontraba en el cajón superior, la miré, había por lo menos unos trecientos invitados, agregue mi nombre ficticio a la lista: María Leonor y el de él, Miguel Rochinha.

Todo estaba listo, nadie ajeno nos había descubierto.

El tiempo había pasado lentamente, en mis clases, pensando, divagando, leyendo, pensando en él. Solo quedaba un día para la noche perfecta, me encontraba en mi habitación, Eva ya se había ido, leía "_Sueño de una noche de verano_", encaramada bajo las sabanas, en mi cama cubierta por el dosel, mis pies desnudos jugaban mientras leía concentrada. Se escuchó un ruido en mi ventana. Miré.

Algo había dado contra ella, lo ignoré, tal vez solo era la ventisca nocturna invernal, pero volvió a sentirse un ruido similar al anterior. Me acerque a ella, la abrí y me asome, se veía la luna en frente, a punto de estar completamente llena, se reflejaba en el lago y…

-Valeria.- susurró intentando no hacer mucho ruido, dirigí mi vista hacía el suelo.

-Miguel… ¿que haces aquí a estas horas?- pregunté.

- Te extrañaba.- dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa para mi.- Y tengo algo para ti.- menciono enseñándome la caja que llevaba entre sus manos.

-Sube, sube.-

Trepó por la rejilla de la ventana al igual que la última vez, le dí mi mano y salto dentro, intentando no provocar mucho espasmo, me dio la caja.

-Anda, ábrelo- me animo. Deje la caja sobre la cama, Miguel se sentó al lado de ella.

La abrí, dentro había un vestido hermoso, de un color rosa crema, con un escote grande y pronunciado, pero sutil a la vez, tenia detalles de lentejuelas rosas a juego, era casi blanco, sublime. El antifaz era negro con lentejuelas que iban con el vestido rosa.

-Yo mismo los he escogido para ti, necesitabas uno para el baile, nadie debe reconocerte.-

-¡Gracias! Está precioso- le agradecí de un abrazo, él beso mi nariz. – Te ves adorable así.- tomo mi camisola y la tiro enseñándome a que se refería.

-Bueno, me temo que tengo que ir, quería verte y darte esto. - me dijo, parándose y dejándome sentada sobre la cama, mi cabeza se inclino, mi cabello cubrió mi semblante, le agarré de la mano, sin poder evitarlo.

-No te vallas… -Le susurré. –Quédate esta noche… duerme conmigo.- se volteó y me miró, parecía sereno, encantado con la propuesta, realmente quería que se quedara, lo extrañaba, extrañaba su aroma, extrañaba sus abrazos.

– ¿Puedo?- pregunto dudoso.

-Si… quédate… quiero dormir abrazada a ti… por favor… quédate.- le susurré nuevamente, le volví a abrazar fuertemente.

-Está bien. – Dijo- pero métete dentro de la cama como una buena niña, ¿vale? –Al decir eso, me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo al lado de la cama dejándome sobre ella bajo la cobijas y con ellas me cubrió. Se descalzó y metió bajo las sabanas conmigo.

Diviso el libro bajo los cobertores..

-¿Qué leías?- pregunto curioso.

-Shakespeare.- respondí, mientras él tomaba el libro.

-Sueño de una noche de verano.- leyó.

Restregué mis ojos y me apoyé en su pecho, el paso su brazo bajo de mi, estaba cansada, esa tarde mis clases habían sido extensas y practique lo suficiente para obtener una aprobación de mi profesor, fue un poco agotador. Bostecé sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Puedo leer un poco para ti? – preguntó, asentí con la cabeza. Estaba cansada entrecerré mis ojos poco a poco, escuchaba su voz resonar, me encantaba sentir su perfume y su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, dulcemente, inocentemente, me sentí como una pequeña niña siendo protegida. El sueño me venció finalmente, la última línea que escuché:

- _Dos lindas bayas modeladas sobre el mismo tallo. Así es como dos cuerpos visibles, no teníamos más que un solo corazón._- Y tenía razón.

Desperté temprano esa mañana, la jornada parecía despejada, a través del dosel de mi cama entraba un poco de luz, allí estaba él, un rayito alumbraba sus cabellos castaños chocolate, durmiendo a mi lado, me abrazaba fuertemente aprisionándome contra si. Bese sus labios dulces, carnosos. Sonrío sin darse cuenta, seguía durmiendo aún. Al lado de nosotros estaba el libro que me leía antes de caer dormida, me incorporé un poco, se movió, hizo un sonido de disgusto y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, parecía un bebé frotándolos, me acerque a él, me tumbe junto a su pecho y le miré.

Buenos días, dormilón. –

Buenos días… -susurro.- ¿Te sientes mejor, ahora?- me pregunto soñoliento.

Mucho mejor… - le bese y me devolvió el beso. Estaba feliz de tenerlo conmigo ahí, también había descubierto que adoraba besarlo.

Se sintieron pasos en el corredor que ignoramos, tocaron la puerta y entraron de golpe.

-Señorita, he traído… -paro en seco al vernos- ¡Oh! ¡Disculpe! - Era Eva que traía mis ropas limpias.

-¡Eva! –Me exalte y Miguel se quedo mirándome con miedo, miro a Eva

– ¡Que susto! Que bueno que sólo eres tú… Ay, me he llevado un susto, si hubiese sido mi madre o Nene…

-No se preocupe, no vendrá nadie, cuidaré pero tenga cuidado, Buenos días Señor Rochinha.

-Buenos días, Eva, ya te dije que no me dijeras Señor me haces sentir como un viejo.

-Creo que tendré que empezar a llamarla a ella, Señorita Rochinha ¿no es así? - bromeó.

-Es posible, Eva, es posible.- le respondió él.

-Los dejo, disculpen las molestias.- dijo por último y salió.

-Espero que no noten demasiado la diferencia entre Eva y yo.- le dije a Miguel.

-Lo dudo, tienen más o menos el mismo tamaño y tono de piel, color de cabello, el de ella es un poco más castaño, pero no se notará, créeme, todo saldrá bien.

Le creí, obviamente.

Mi casa estuvo hecha un lió aquel día, las criadas iban de lado a lado ordenando las cosas para esa noche. Nicholas nos visitó por la mañana, Eva no quitaba los ojos de encima y yo le codee, ella reía nerviosamente, era divertido verla, de todas maneras.

Me senté la mayoría del día fuera del jardín, esperando la hora, esperando revivir aquellas fantasías que imaginé cuando tocaba, cuando me sentaba a la orilla del lago.

Divagaba entre sueños esperando divagar entre memorias.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, comenzamos con lo acordado, ya anochecía

Eva esa noche debía fingir que estaba enferma, para que Nene piense que no estaría en el baile.

Se dirigió a su cama, esperando que Nene se fuese de vuelta a la cocina, ya que ella siempre fue una excelente cocinera y obviamente mi madre la quería como su chef en la velada.

Una vez Nene se fue, Eva salió de su cuarto, las criadas estaban por ahí aún mas nadie debía verla, subió rápidamente las escaleras sin ser vista y se dirigió al cuarto, le dí mi vestido y mi antiguo antifaz, lucía parecida a mí, sólo que ella es un poco morena, pero realmente no cabía en diferencia.

La senté frente al tocador, recogí su cabello en un elegante moño que solía llevar en algunas ocasiones, le sentaba de maravilla. Le puse polvos de arroz y colorete, ya era casi la hora acordada, ceñí el vestido apretado a su cuerpo, la deje, tenia que salir por la ventana rápido e irme a casa de Don Louis con Miguel, le había dado el vestido de vuelta el día anterior, así no sería problema para mi cargar con él.

Salí por la ventana, sin antes despedirme de Eva y desearle suerte.

Cuando finalmente baje, se escucho a mi madre, entrar, Eva llevaba el antifaz.

-Te ves preciosa, querida, venga vamos, Nicholas llegará en cualquier momento y los invitados ya comenzaron a llegar.- Caí al piso y me levanté, corrí por el patio trasero procurando que nadie me viese, directamente hacia la casona de Don Louis.

En el pueblo había mucha gente que se dirigía al baile, me escondí detrás de los árboles, pasaron algunas carrozas, gente importante había sido invitada, los observe, procuré que se perdieran de vista y seguí con mi camino.

El último tramo fue exhaustivo, llegué a casa. Toque la puerta y abrió Miguel, me abalance a sus brazos.

-Todo bien. – respire tranquila finalmente.

-Toma un baño y ve a cambiarte- me indico- tus cosas están en mi cuarto.- La habitación de él, estaba junto a mi lugar favorito de la casa, la biblioteca.

Esperaron por mí, Don Louis también estaba invitado, nos dirigiríamos al baile con él, si alguien preguntaba, diríamos que éramos amigos cercanos de él.

Me maquille levemente, vestí el vestido rosa y el antifaz, los hombres me esperaban en la sala con sus trajes negros, muy formales y sus antifaces, el de Miguel era negro también. Llegué allí y me quedaron mirando, él con la boca entreabierta:

-Preciosa… - susurro.- Te ves preciosa…- le sonreí.

-¿Crees que paso como otra persona?- le pregunté dándome una vuelta. Llevaba un moño recogido, que dejaba a la vista mi espalda, caía el vestido con gracia, comenzando por el escote delantero y el trasero que dejaba notar mucho de mí.

-Estas buenísima.- tosió. – reí.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos.

Don Louis mando a su criado a buscar el carro y nos fuimos, los caballos, uno blanco y otro negro, me recordaron al ying y al yang, le dí la mano a Miguel y no la solté hasta que llegamos. Me ayudo a bajar frente a la entrada de la casona, que parecía de un libro de cuentos esa noche, los invitados que se bajaban en la puerta al igual que nosotros, llevaban antifaz, no podía reconocer a nadie, esperaba que todo estuviese bien con Eva…

Llegamos a la puerta. –Buenas noches ¿nombres?- pregunto el recepcionista.-

-María Leonor y Miguel Rochinha, por favor. –

Resonaba la música de cámara desde dentro de la casa, entramos al salón, donde se veía la gran escalinata, muchas personas, grandes vestidos hermosos, mascaras, Nadie podía ver quien era quien, divise a Eva y Nicholas, parecían muy juntos. Apreté la mano de Miguel, que aún tenía tomada, Nos ofrecieron champagne para beber aceptamos una copa cada uno.

-Gracias.- le dije al mozo. Él se fue, luego. Me dirigí a Miguel.

–Todo esta saliendo mejor de lo esperado… - le susurré al oído, acercándome a él lo más posible, sosteníamos nuestras copas, la música resonaba, le bese, sentí que lo devolvía, estábamos en presencia de mucha gente y todo estaba bien… increíblemente bien…

-Brindemos- dijo él- por esta noche.- sonreí. –Por esta noche.- repetí haciendo resonar nuestras copas, las dejamos vacías encima de la mesita del salón.

Me invitó a bailar una pieza, música muy suave, un vals lento. Agarró mi cintura, me atrajo a él, comenzamos a movernos lentamente junto a los demás, parecía un sueño, como mis fantasías, donde bailábamos… me besó, juntamos nuestras mejillas una de la otra, sentía su cuerpo tan apegado al mío, recordé aquella noche… donde habíamos llegado un poco más lejos, quería revivirla, pero no aquí...

Sentí la mirada escrutadora de Nicholas, le miré de reojo, Besaba a Eva, estaba segura de que él sabía, pero no dijo nada, sabía que a mi no me importaba en lo más mínimo y sabía que aquella chica no era yo, y más aún me estaba besando en las narices de todos con un desconocido y no con él.

Pero no me importaba, tomé a Miguel de la mano, le susurré que me siguiera, fuimos contra la masa que se dirigía al salón contiguo por un coctel.

Corrí con él, lo llevé al prado, donde nos conocimos, donde solíamos ir, donde me dí cuenta que me estaba enamorando… bajamos rápidamente, lo deseaba, le bese desatadamente y el devolvió el beso entusiasmado, respirábamos entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué ha sido…? – Susurró entre besos.

- Te deseo… - le respondí entrecortadamente.- hagamos una locura… - le susurré al oído.

-¿Qué…?- me atrajo completamente hacía sí, bajaba sus manos por mi cintura, me beso en el cuello, lo mordió… sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo… sentía gotas caer sobre mí, cada vez más, miré al cielo, no estaba estrellado, no se podía ver nada, pero no sentía frío, comenzó a llover, ignoramos, solo nos concentramos en nosotros, podía sentir su pecho húmedo contra mis pechos, el vestido se apegaba más aún sobre mi cuerpo, él soltó mi cabello, cayó mojado sobre mis hombros, tiré la máscara al piso junto con la de él. Desabrocho mi vestido, me acerco al agua, parecía tibia, increíblemente tibia, lo bajo lentamente desde mis espaldas, me miraba atentamente, y lo miraba a él, lo tiró completamente dejando a la vista mi pálido cuerpo. –Eres hermosa…- me susurró.- Tiré su camisa besé su pecho, sentía que se estremecía… - llegué a sus pantalones, toque desde tu ombligo hacia abajo con un dedo. Suspiró, de un momento a otro, conseguí notar el frío, salía vapor de nuestras bocas, le volví a besar, palpé suavemente sus pantalones.

Allí estábamos, en el lago, semidesnudos… pero… deseaba más aún.

Le animé –Se que tú también quieres más… me deseas tanto como yo a ti… adelante… tócame… anda, tócame… puso mis manos sobre mis pechos, los beso, gemí extasiada.- le volví a besar, nos tumbamos sobre la hierva.

Me susurró –Creo que te amo… -

-Y yo a ti…- nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, no podíamos evitarlo.

-Pero es imposible, te debes casar con otro…- replico y acarició mi mejilla.

-No me casaré con él… seré tuya ahora… hazlo… a él, no le quiero, y a ti te amo como jamás amé a nadie.-

-¿Por qué…?-

-Porque… _Con todo esto y a decir verdad, en nuestros días, razón y amor no hacen buenas migas… -sonreí- _tú mismo me lo has dicho, Esto es como un sueño de una noche…

-Invernal. –recalco, reí y le bese nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba sobre él mío en la hierva, llenos de deseo, temblorosos, nos amábamos el uno al otro, dos idiotas, que jugaban a Romeo y Julieta, el amor imposible, pero… No lo dejaría, no lo dejaría ir…

Solo sentí una cosa esa noche, el placer más extenuante que jamás hubiese imaginado, la aventura más emocionante que había vivido y la resignación ante el amor, le amé y lo amo.

Mis sueños, mis vagancias, mis fantasías, esa noche se volvieron recuerdos, claros recuerdos… que puedo revivir cada vez que me encuentro con él, cada vez que oigo los latidos de nuestros corazones llevados por el éxtasis. Y es así _"...El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros; al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes; al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes; ¿qué más es? Una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva."_


End file.
